Love is a yearning
by Ekvogl
Summary: Lily&Teddy.


Love is a yearning  
>Of the One<br>For the One.

- Sri Aurobindo

:.:.:

No one ever knew how Lily Potter could manage to find so many things to complain about. They all knew she was perfect, and they knew she knew she was** flawless**.

Yet it was always _something_.

:.:.:

First it was her eyes, "They're just so boring." She'd complain. And everyone would painstakingly tell her again how pretty her emerald green eyes were.

Then it was her hair, "It's straight and flat." She'd moan. And everyone would say how vibrant her red hair was and how great it brought out her emerald green eyes.

And then she would come back to her eyes and remind everyone that, "they aren't emerald, they are just a muddy green." But there would always be someone around to promise her that eyes were in fact, the brightest emerald eyes they'd ever seen.

And those people were always right, and truthfully Lily knew that they were right, after all she had practically been raised in front of the camera, with Molly as a grandmother there was no escaping the constant _click, click, click_, and _flash, flash, flash_, that accompanied each memory.

Yet she knew there was something missing.

Someone was missing and not just anyone,

So she would insist again, in the form of a complaint, that she needed more attention.

:.:.:

Teddy knew.

He saw right through her, as always, when she started calling herself fat.

He knew that she was an attention whore, and he refused to be another one of her many subjects, complimenting her as she pleased.

Still as she pestered him continually, he relented, "You are not fat." He assured her.

The way she beamed at him, he was sure he had made her year. And then Victoire entered the room, and seeing the way Lily glared at her Teddy understood a little bit more. And he smiled, thinking to himself that she would soon be over her childish crush on him.

But she wasn't.

:.:.:

It was her third year, and Teddy was right there to send her off to Hogwarts. She milled around outside the train, procrastinating her departure. She said goodbye to her mother, smiling knowingly when her mother told her how gorgeous she was and how much she would be missed. She said her goodbyes to her father, hugging him tight and agreeing to do her best at school.

Then she reached Teddy, hugging the longest and telling him how much she would miss him. Waiting expectantly to hear how much he would miss her. Not wanting to admit how very much that was, Teddy told her "Good luck," and moved away to stand by Victoire.

Pushing back all emotions, she stalked onto the train, cherry hair swinging to her elbows. She found her brother Albus sitting among his fellow Gryffindors in an already full compartment. She huffed, he gave her a shameless shrug.

Her procrastination, something she was good at had backfired, not only had Teddy refused her a proper goodbye, but now almost all the compartments were full.

:.:.:

That's how she met Scorpius Malfoy. Obviously, being a fellow Slytherin, she had glimpsed him many times before that point. Yet she had never thought much of the Malfoys and had not given him the benefit of the doubt.

His compartment was one of the last with open seats. She came in, not bothering to ask permission since she knew everyone always told her yes.

He was the exception, "Don't you think you might've asked first? I was in this compartment first."

:.:.:

She had never been treated that way before, never had she been told that she was rude, but she was. And so was he. And throughout third year she spent much of her time with him, realizing that they had much more in common than that.

:.:.:

By the time summer rolled around and Teddy announced his engagement to Victoire, Lily almost couldn't care less.

**Almost**.

When Teddy decided to stay a week with the Potter's, Lily, to her father's dismay, invited Scorpius over.

And suddenly Teddy saw a different side of Lily, and it was his turn to glare.

She was happy with Scorpius, but he knew she would be happier with him.

:.:.:

It was Lily's sixteenth birthday party.

Her and Scorpius were just friends and Teddy and Victoire had never gone through with marriage.

It was a stalemate.

Neither side wanted to put themselves out there, because neither was completely sure of themselves.

:.:.:

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Rose persisted, shoving a neatly wrapped package into Lily's lap.

They were sitting on Lily's bed, taking a break from the party downstairs. Scorpius was with them, stretched out across the floor with his head leaning on the bed. Rose was trying not to be obvious about it, but Lily thought the glances she kept shooting Scorpius said it all. She didn't mind though, her and Scorpius had dated once, but only for a short while and whatever anyone assumed, she had only ever wanted Teddy.

She ripped into the wrappings, trying to be enthusiastic, but all she could think about was when Teddy would show up.

Inside was a silver and green mirror, upon further inspection Lily realized the border was a snake for Slytherin.

"Its great, thanks." Most of her presents were always something along those lines, items designed to help her become more beautiful. No one actually thought Lily needed them, they just didn't know what to get the _alwaysperfect_ Lily.

"Sometimes I wish I was in Slytherin." Rose sighed, looking again at Scorpius.

"That would be nice." Scorpius agreed.

Lily stood up abruptly. All eyes turned on her, just like they always were, just like they should be. "You alright?" Scorpius asked. She shrugged, nodded, and left. One of her greatest pet peeves was feeling like a third wheel.

In her haste to rejoin the party she ran into the one person she really wanted to see, spilling his drink all down her nice silver dress.

:.:.:

"You're here?" Lily exclaimed.

"Obviously." Teddy replied, an amused grin spreading his face. "I've been here."

"Weren't you going to come find me?" She asked, slightly hurt, but as she inhaled she smelled something that distracted her.

"You're drinking." She accused, inhaling again, "And smoking."

"Honey I'm twenty four." eight and a half years older than her, she winced.

"Your not that old." She argued. And suddenly it seemed they weren't arguing over the drink anymore.

"Too old." He whispered. "You should probably change." He said critically.

The stain was tiny. "Just use magic." She ordered, stretching the stained area towards him.

"Don't you think that dress is a little short?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm not that young."

"Regardless."

Seemingly pulling it out of thin air, he holds out a package. "And you can wear my gift."

Victoire appears beside Teddy "I didn't know you were here." She told him.

"Did anyone?" He muttered.

Lily snatched the present from him. "Fine I'll change." She told him and stalked off. Even though they weren't dating, Lily couldn't stand seeing Victoire with Teddy.

She entered her now vacant room, vowing to pick her shortest miniskirt to go with whatever Teddy had picked out for her.

:.:.:

"You know I don't wear long dresses." She scolded Teddy, coming back downstairs in the dress he had given her and finding him alone again. Obviously there had been no way to wear anything short with a long dress, and Lily was irked that she hadn't gotten her way.

She was pretty sure the party had moved outdoors and that her and Teddy were the only people left inside. Which should have annoyed her, given it was her party, but she felt just the opposite. She barely ever found time to be alone with him.

"It looks great."

"I look horrible." She complained, falling back to her old ways.

"It matches your eyes." He murmured, leaning over her and looking into her eyes. "A _perfect_ emerald."

And for once she didn't even deny it. Just waited for the obvious thing to happen. But he didn't kiss her, he pulled away, turning to lead her outdoors.

She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you love me Ted?" She questioned, hurt that he didn't want her.

"Of course Lils, but I'm too old for you."

"Your parents were over a decade apart!" She reminded him. He had nothing to say to this.

Feeling she had won (like always), she took his hand and led him back to the party.

Maybe they weren't a couple, but they had plenty of time.

And for once Lily had no complaints.

:.:.:

**A/N: **I know most people pair Victoire with Teddy which is fine, but I personally find Lily and Teddy much cuter.

This story will only have one chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review:)


End file.
